


After School Extra Special

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cas Pissing, Clothes Wetting, Dean Pissing, Established Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Golden shower, Librarian Castiel, Library Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprises Cas after work at the library and notices a hickey on Cas's neck. In an open relationship, Dean loves hearing about Cas's exploits on the side. Cas tells him in detail about it all while Dean gets turned on and suggests they go into Cas's office and get it on, but with a little extra spice. Cas just asks why they don't add more to it by not bothering going anywhere private and doing it in the library on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Extra Special

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in one night? Now this is just getting excessive.

“We’re closed, sorry!” Cas called into the empty library when he heard the bell on the door ring. 

 

“It’s just me!” Dean replied. 

 

Cas’s face broke out in a smile. 

 

“Where are you?” Dean asked. 

 

“Economics!” Cas shouted. 

 

“Where the fuck is that?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Near the back by the cafeteria!” Cas responded. 

 

“Ah. Got it!” Dean jogged over to the area and walked the aisles until he saw Cas standing on the top of a ladder shelving books. 

 

“Hey.” He smiled. 

 

Cas looked down and grinned. “Hello, Dean. I just have a few more books up here and then I’ll be down there.” 

 

“This view is a lovely angle of your ass though so take your time.” Dean mused, kissing the side of Cas’s legs. 

 

“Do you know where those pants have been today?” Cas laughed, putting the last book where it belongs. 

 

“No, but I don’t think it would sway me.” Dean smirked, extending his hand to help Cas down. Cas hopped down from the last step and hugged Dean. 

 

“Hello to you, too.” Dean chuckled, Cas pulling away and kissing him gently. “Your hair is a mess…I love it.” 

 

“I didn’t have time to shower this morning.” Cas replied, picking up a few books to put away on the lower shelves. “I had a certain visitor keep me up late last night.” 

 

“Sorry. But not really.” Dean chuckled, stepping up behind Cas and putting his hand on one of his hips underneath his sweater. He pulled down the neck of the turtleneck sweater to kiss him, but saw a dark hickey there. “Well, well, well. What happened here?” 

 

“Young college kid.” Cas said, smiling a little bit. 

 

“Ooh, do tell.” Dean purred, pulling down the other side and kissing the untouched skin. 

 

“Two young college kids actually.” Cas muttered. 

 

“Castiel!” Dean exclaimed in faux shock. “How did you score that?” 

 

“Put a moderately attractive guy in a librarian outfit and job and everyone wants to fuck him.” Cas replied. 

 

“You get so much dick and pussy, it amazes me.” Dean stated. 

 

“I got a bit of both today.” Cas smirked. 

 

“A guy and a girl? Now I’m definitely interested.” Dean mumbled, sliding his hand on Cas’s back into his pants and squeezing his ass. “Did I mention your ass looks good in these?” 

 

“Everytime I wear them.” Cas said, grabbing a few more books and reaching to get them where they belong. 

 

“Good.” Dean growled. “So how was it? Were they any good?” 

 

“Not as good as you of course.” Cas replied. “But better than expected.” 

 

“When did all this happen?” Dean asked. 

 

“Lunch break.” Cas stated. “Girl comes up and asks if I can help her find something. I say that I’m about to take my break but that I can help her real quick. She says she needs to find the erotica section. Not an uncommon request to be honest. So I take her back and show her where it is and she asks if I have any recommendations. So I ask what she’s looking for and give her a few suggestions people have said high things about and she asks me if I’ve ever read _My Sister’s Bookkeeper._ Yes, it is as cheesy as the title. And I tell her I have - because what good librarian would I be if I hadn’t read erotica about librarians? And then she asks if I remember a certain scene in there - where the man takes the librarian and bends her over a table and well…you know. I say yes and then she just flat outright says, ‘I want you to fuck me like that.’. I was kind of in shock and didn’t say anything for a minute, but I told her I gladly would and we went back to my office.” 

 

“Where does the guy come in though?” Dean replied, grinding his semi-hard cock up against Cas’s ass now. 

 

“While we were walking to my office, she stops and catches glance with a guy who obviously knows what we’re about to do and asks how I feel about three ways. I tell her I have no objection to them and she motions for the guy to come over. She asks him if he wants to get his dick sucked and of course he says yes so now I’ve got both of them with me and we go into my office and lock the door, close the blinds. And so the girl immediately takes her op off and takes off her skirt, kicks off her shoes. So she’s standing there in a bra and a thong and asks what we’re waiting for. Neither of us are used to women we’ve never met being so assertive of course. He’s more hesitant than I am, but I just go up to her and start kissing her and taking off her bra. And I thought the guy was here for the girl, but apparently he was here for me. Because while I’m getting my hands all over her, he starts undressing me from behind. And then rubs his dick into my ass like you’re doing.” Cas explains. 

 

“This sounds very interesting. Which one gave you the hickey?” Dean asked. 

 

“The guy.” Cas snorted. “He started taking my clothes off - which is why I just have the one sweater on now with nothing underneath. And the girl was like totally horny right now and pulled me over to my desk and asked ‘Well are you gonna do it like the book?’. I said yes and spun her around and bent her over my desk. I pulled her underwear down and started fingering her a little - which wasn’t in the book, but neither were condoms and I had to figure out where in my wallet they were - so I awkwardly used one hand to find the condoms and got it on and then shoved my cock inside her and fucked her like she wanted. Meanwhile, the guy pulled down my pants and my boxers and started eating my ass, but that didn’t work really because I was fucking the girl and I kept going forward and then hitting him in the nose - which kinda hurt on both parts - so I said if this was gonna work, we had to get on the couch - which no one really gave a fuck at that point.” 

 

“This is such a train wreck.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I know. But it was good. We ended up -“ Cas started. 

 

“I don’t care anymore, Cas.” Dean growled. “I just want to get naked with you right here right now.” 

 

“Hey you’re the one that wanted me to tell this story. I’m finishing it.” Cas replied, turning back at him and giving him a stern glare. “So we ended up with me laying on the couch, the girl riding my cock, and the guy sitting on my face. And so we just did that for a while until he came, right in her face on accident - which she later got upset that it messed up her foundation which was hilarious for the other two of us. And then I came and she got off my dick, but she wasn’t finished so I turned and to go to eat her out, but she said no and said she’d take care of herself, and that the guy and I just need to make out in front of her. So we did. She sat there touching herself and finishing herself off while this guy and I just did the most intense make out session - since it was obvious he really wanted to kiss me from the start anyways - and I just kept touching him and squeezing his ass and to be quite honest, it was so hot we kept doing it until after she’d gotten dressed and left. And then my 5 minute alarm for the end of break went off and I had to kick him out so I could get dressed and eat  half of an apple before going back to work.” 

 

“That was not worth waiting.” Dean laughed.

 

“Yeah but isn’t it an amazing imagery for you to jack off to later? That’s why you always want to hear about my encounters isn’t it? You like to envision me fucking other people?” Cas asked. 

 

“Well, yeah, but right now I’d rather you be fucking me.” Dean stated. 

 

“Fair enough. There’s enough of me to go around.” Cas mused, putting a book in it’s spot in the shelf and then turning around and undoing his belt. 

 

“Wait.” Dean stopped him, holding his hand. “Why don’t we go to your office and do something kinky?” 

 

“What? Spanking?” Cas smirked. 

 

“Something…a bit wetter maybe? Bit messier?” Dean smiled. 

 

“Oh watersports?” Cas asked. 

 

“Go ahead. Take the mystery and intrigue out of things. I’m used to it.” Dean snorted. 

 

“You’re the one that fell in love with me.” Cas hummed. “Although you did say you wanted it to happen right now right here. I don’t see why that trip to the office is necessary.” 

 

“You are a horrible person, Cas.” Dean laughed. “You’ve never even done anything piss related before and you’re all ready to jump on the bandwagon in public?” 

 

“Why the hell not? I’m the only person here. No one else is coming in. Besides, what makes you think I’ve never done anything piss related before?” Cas asked. 

 

“Have you?” Dean countered. 

 

“Does my reaction make you think I’ve never been asked this before?” Cas responded. 

 

Dean grinned widely and laughed. “In that case, why don’t you get on the fl-“ 

 

“No. Why don’t _you_ get on the floor?” Cas ordered, taking Dean by the shoulder and pushing him down to his knees. “Now, what are you interested in? What kind of things do you want me to do to you?” 

 

“I don’t know. I wasn’t planning on being the one on the floor. What do you want to do to me?” Dean asked. 

 

“Target practice.” Cas sang, unzipping his jeans all the way and pushing them down to his knees, revealing he’d gone commando beneath them after lunch. 

 

Dean blushed nervously, but smiled. “Hit me with your best shot.” 

 

“Sure thing.” Cas chuckled mischievously, taking his erection in hand and smearing pre-come around the head of his cock with his fingers. He adjusted his posture and Dean watched as the area between his hipbones flexed and moved a couple times, Cas shaking his dick a few times before a few droplets rolled off the top followed by a strong stream hitting Dean right in the chest, quickly soaking through the thin fabric of his shirt. Cas playfully moved around and hit Dean in the face a few times. Then Cas cut himself off. 

 

“That’s it?” Dean asked. 

 

“No, it’s not you greedy bastard.” Cas replied, sitting down in front of Dean and kissing him, softly and slowly, one hand behind his neck. Then he slowly started peeing again, this time it got on both of them, getting both of them wet as they kissed each other. Cas made a mumbling noise as he reached into Dean’s pants and pulled his cock up to peek out the waistband. 

 

“You gotta do it, too.” Cas muttered, words slurred through kissing him. 

 

Dean undid his pants so he was actually able to aim and for some reason, still nervous, began letting it out as well. Cas’s sweater quickly absorbed the piss as it hit it, while it just ran off Dean’s shirt and got on his pants. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth as they both got covered in each other’s pee - sitting on the floor of the library, kissing and touching and holding each other. Cas ran out but Dean stayed strong, Cas slowly touching himself and playing with his cock to keep the stimulus coming. 

 

“This is a fucking mess.” Dean laughed. 

 

“I don’t care.” Cas panted, getting lost in Dean’s kisses. 

 

“Neither do I.” Dean replied, pulling Cas into his lap and kissing him deeper as his stream weakened and faded out, both of them equally soaked and dripping wet with the other’s piss. 

 

“Get in me.” Cas begged, squirming in Dean’s lap. “Fuck me, Dean.” 

 

Dean lifted Cas’s hips up and sat him back down onto his cock, Cas instantly riding him, hands around Dean’s back, holding him as he moved in his lap. 

 

“God I love you.” Cas smiled. 

 

“Oh don’t get sappy on me now.” Dean muttered. 

 

“Too late.” Cas moaned. “You know I can’t do anything without telling you I love you and that there’s no one else I’d rather be with.” 

 

“Other than all those people you fuck everyday?” Dean smirked. 

 

“You know what I mean. Fuck all those people, you’re the one I love.” Cas said, whimpering a moaning his way through his sentences. 

 

“I do.” Dean breathed, kissing the side of Cas’s neck as he rolled his hips on Dean’s cock. “God we’re so pathetic.” 

 

“We are.” Cas chuckled, moaning loudly into the spacious building. 

 

“Come for me.” Dean said, whispering the words into Cas’s cheek. 

 

“I’m so close.” Cas whimpered, fingers digging into the back of Dean’s shirt. 

 

“So am I.” Dean smiled, breathing heavy and shakily. 

 

“I’m gonna come!” Cas cried,moaning as a downward motion dragged his cock along Dean’s shirt and caused him to spill come onto his shirt. 

 

A few moments later, Dean moaned a loud, “Fuck!” and Cas felt warm come inside him. He crawled off of Dean’s cock, but continued sitting in his lap, the two of them collapsed against each other. 

 

“I love you.” Cas repeated. 

 

“I love you, too. Ya nerd.” Dean laughed, looking up at Cas and putting his glasses straight again. “I think I like this glasses look. Fuck the contact lenses.” 

 

“No, I look like an idiot in glasses.” Cas said, gently kissing Dean on the nose. 

 

“You look hot. You’re adding to the sexy librarian fantasy even more.” Dean replied. 

 

“Not like you have a sexy librarian fantasy.” Cas snorted. 

 

“No, it’s my reality.” Dean chuckled. “How about we get out of here and get on some dry clothes before we freeze to death?” 

 

“That’s a good idea.” Cas nodded, reluctantly prying himself off of Dean. “Just gimme a minute I have to go get my clothes from my office from earlier.” 

 

Dean waited by the front desk for Cas to go back and gather his things. Cas came out of the office happy and smiling. He walked up to Dean and intertwined their fingers, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder as they walked towards the exit. 


End file.
